It was kinda different
by MaggiSakura
Summary: Something happens and Asura is forced to move in with Maka. Well it's not just him that's there. Soon, pretty much everyone is in Death City and stay there. Problems shall arise especially when having a halo and wings.  summary changed.
1. Chapter 1

`...`=thinking

"..."=speaking

Episode 51.

Of course first after winning many hardships and 80% of their friends being K.O:ed, and even after Soul had gone to coma after committing a brave act and acting as a shield for Maka. And after Asura's mental breakdown and after the mysterious weapon powers that came from her, Shinigami's side was finally winning against the all powerful Kishin Asura.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Asura shouted to Maka who was the only conscious person at the moment, and hit the ground with his fists making a gigantic stairs form. Now they were far from the ground and it would hurt if someone fell down. Maka stumbled a little and fell backwards but regained her balance after a while and started running towards the frightened Kishin.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT ME THERE WILL BE ANOTHER! JR, SECOND OR WHAT EVER THE HUMAN KIND MAKES UP, BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LIKE ME BRINGING MADNESS TO THIS WORLD!" He screamed with wide eyes from fear and shot his scarves at Maka when he was speaking/screaming. Maka dodged them even if few hit her and made her almost fall but in the end she continued her run.

"AS IF I CARE!" Now that she was almost in front of him and she knew all of it would end well, "FALCON PU-Ah" or not. Since the ground was not so stable and there were rocks everywhere, it might have been because the slippy ground and the rocks that Maka Albarn, our magnificent heroine actually slipped. Yes, Slipped.

"huh?"

Asura couldn't say anything else before the small girl was already falling onto him and because he was having a mental breakdown at the moment, Asura, of course backed away but, lucky for him, or not, his feet met the cliff's or stair's edge and he slipped down having the girl on top of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm going to die!" Maka shouted and clung to Asura as tightly as she could.

"Let go!"

"The Hell I let go!" Maka shouted and clung to him even tighter. It was getting hard to breath. Asura tried to yank her off but his back made companionship with the ground. There must have been a creaking sound that came from Asura's back, Maka's hysterical shrieking when they fell and a big crash with the ground and a smoke screen.

The barrier didn't change in shape so the Kishin wasn't dead at all. But what about Maka. Weak and doesn't have muscles, is a weak human, like she herself stated. How was she?

"My...my back...it's broken..."

Asura felt a weight on his chest but he kinda knew that it was his enemy, I'm sorry I correct, his WEAK enemy. But right now he focused healing his spine. Even though this kishin right here doesn't feel the _fear of pain_, it did take few seconds for him to completely heal.

"Get off." When finally healed Asura said being annoyed. No answer. He raised the half dead girl with one arm from her shirt's collar's backside. Bewilderment was clearly seen on his face and his mouth was slightly open too.

There was a stupid looking halo above her head.

"Hey wake up."

no answer

"I said wake up."

snoring...

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE ****!" Asura started shaking her very violently. Maka opened her eyes. She rubbed them a little.

"Good morning."

"Good morning my ass, you're dead." Asura answered with monotone face and tone. Maka blinked. She looked him for a while, then she looked up. Then she looked her surroundings and then she stared the position they were in. Then it came to her and light bolt lit up above her head.

"AH! I fell down! Now die you world peace disturbing monster!" She raised her fist and was about to hit him when she registered the other part of the sentence. The part that said that: you're dead.

"I'm dead?" Maka asked with a smile.

"But how does this work?" Asura was already messing with her halo when his chin met her fist.

"FALCON UPPER CUT!"

"GAH!"

Maka stood up while Asura was holding his chin. He bit his tongue! This little bitch made him bit his tongue! Now he had to heal that too...

Maka walked over to the giant stairs and touched them. She went straight through into them. She paled while still being inside the stairs.

`I...I really am dead I guess...` She tried to think straight when she stepped out from the creation.

"Cool. I became a ghost! I pass through things!" She smiled and walked over to Asura and walked straight into him and out. She passed through.

"Cool!"

"I feel like I'm being violated here!" he shouted when Maka started passing her arms through his head.

Suddenly a signpost appeared in the air.

_Dear Maka Albarn you're now officially dead._

"Tell me something I don't know." Maka scowled.

_And it's all this guy's fault._

An arrow came from somewhere and pointed to Asura.

"How the hell is it my fault?"

_Fortunately you have a chance to cancel this unfortunate happening._

"Seriously? But it's cool to pass through things..."

_Think about everyone else you bitch. Anyone would get a heart attack after seeing your pale figure._

"Hey! Your character is changing!"

_Now if you really want to get over with this since I have better things to do than give some brat advise how to revive from dead, just do as I say._

"How come it seems like I'm being ignored." Asura complained.

"Be grateful you don't have to go through this. I'm gonna kill you when I get back from the dead." Maka emitted dead waves.

"I FOR GOT WE WERE ENEMIES FOR A SECOND!" Asura realized and looked horrified. He was having a normal conversation with her! His natural enemy.

_Transplant that halo to him._

"HEY! I'm gonna smash that board for good!" Asura threw a rock to it and caused it's awesome screen crack a little.

"What the hell are you doing? I can't revive if you break it!"

"Stay dead for all I care." Asura stood up and started tapping the scarves that served as a skirt. Maka turned her head towards the screen again.

"So what do I have to do?"

_Give him a fair maiden's kiss and it'll be an happy end._

"Asura you have my permission to smash that screen." Maka said with nonchalance and threw her hair over the shoulder.

"With pleasure."

_WAAAAAAIT! It's true! I really don't know any other way since my theme is sleeping beauty._

"That's just so lame! At least take something of Matrix's level."

_Now Listen. Your friends are waking up and if you wanna do it right in front of them, be my guest but I can assure that the rest of it ain't gonna be pretty._

Maka paled. This thing was right! What if Soul saw her kissing Asura! Maka turned her head towards the man who was burning with rage and the boor screen was trying dodge the scarves and rocks he threw.

`This better work! It'll be my first kiss.`

Maka started walking towards Asura who didn't seem to notice her presence. When the screen was no where to be seen anymore, had it gone back to where ever it came from or had Asura broken it, she didn't know.

"Kishin Asura."

"huh?"

"Face me and close your eyes.

"wha?"

Maka was trying to reach him but unfortunately, she was born to be a midget that was just missing it's hat and boots, and no way in the name of someone important could she reach him, since Asura was tall. A slight cracking sound was heard from Maka's back and she mumbled and cursed something at the same time.

"Give me some help here! Some cooperation!"

"No!"

Black Star's shouting were already audible and she could almost hear everyone's voice's there. They had to hurry! Since they were behind the staircase they couldn't see Asura and she but Tsubaki had a soul perception ability! So did Kid! This would be hell.

"Cooperate! I don't want to do this neither!"

"Do. Not. Want!" Asura tried to insist.

"MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Soul shouted. A shiver ran across her spine. Time was not on her side. She jumped and caught him off guard and after clinging to him and making him fall to the ground she kissed him.

Asura's barrier began to disperse itself and the skies that were red from madness were blue again.

"She did it!" Tsubaki rejoiced.

"I knew that she would get it done." Soul said.

Shinigami watched as the barrier was gone and he was happy too. Spirit felt the wave of happiness too and everyone's mood was high. Except for the plain fact that Asura was now a ghost.

"What have you done!" Asura shouted while Maka standing right behind the staircase like a stalker, staring her friends that were coming closer.

`What am I going to do with this?` She thought but couldn't find a conclusion. Asura stood up and started running off to the big rocks that would hide where he would go.

"hey! Come back here you little!" Maka tried to whisper But as Tsubaki and Soul's voices kept getting close, Maka panicked and started running after the mad demon god who had a stupid halo on top of his head and stupid little white wings coming from his back.

"Maka-chan good work!" Tsubaki shouted and was the first to arrive behind the stairs.

There was no one for her to find.

"huh?" Kid said and watched as Tsubaki tried to use her soul perception ability once more to check if Maka was somewhere wounded.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked and tried to search for her.

When death scythes and all the other people who were on Shibusen's side watching the red barrier and playing, we do nothing, and Chrona of course came to the scene they first hugged each other and then Spirit and Chrona asked.

"Where's Maka?"

Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Soul just shrugged with confused features.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I love you all!

This is first chapter of, This is just stupid. First I decided to write some humor but then romance got dragged in...I'm sorry. I try not to rape their characters too much.

Sideways comes...yes it comes...I'm just having problems with their speech...nothing more...

Please review!

(btw, my beta reader did not read this so...there might be mistakes in there.)


	2. Where is Maka?

Where's Maka?

The main heroes who were stupid enough to jump into the suspicious looking barrier Asura had made, and came back with bones broken and bruises everywhere, were now in Death Room. There was a big table in the middle of the room and it had one coffee pan on it. Everyone stared it.

"I don't wanna drink it..." Spirit said.

"Me neither!" Marie said.

"well does anyone want to play poker?" Shinigami-sama suggested and took a card deck out of somewhere.

"I'm in." Marie said.

"Me too." Black Star said.

"us too!" the rest of them said. Except Spirit and Soul. They were having a semi realistic faces because it seemed like they couldn't care less what happened to Maka.

"Four of a kind!" Stein shouted and smashed them to the table. The coffee that was on it fell over and wet everything.

"Ewww. The don't wanna drink coffee just spilled!" Shinigami-sama cursed and tried to avoid anything that could make anyone come to the point to realize that he was losing.

"heheee. You're all such a beginners..." Kid laughed evilly. A sparkle came to his right eye and he smashed five cards to table. Everyone's faces were painted in sheer shock

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"

"Nooooo! To think that my son defeated me!"

"Damn I lost." Stein said.

"New game!" The rest of the players said.

Spirit and Soul started sweating a little bit. They were completely ignoring the fact that Maka was missing. What if they forgot her existence?

"Oh yeah. I got something for you guys." Stein suddenly remarked and walked away from the table. Azusa was cleaning the table from the coffee and used her awesome ability as a crossbow-like sniper rifle and destroyed every paper that she had used.

"Where did Stein go?" Shinigami-sama asked and started to take the cards back to the deck.

"bathroom?"

"smoking?

Etc, other guesses were made until the professor came to the room holding a wooden box that had a text printed to it with red and big fonts: LEVEL UP STUFF.

"These are for you." Stein puffed his smoke.

Everyone went over to the suspicious lvl up box and stared it. Soul stared it too and Spirit put a hand on his shoulder. There was a dangerous aura coming from him.

"Don't you dare to forget my baby girl."

"I couldn't forget your baby girl even if I wanted to." Soul answered with a same kind of an tone.

"So what are these?" Tsubaki asked and kicked it. Very Tsubaki unlike.

"These are..." Stein said and dramatic drumming was heard..

"These are?" Black Star asked with serious expression.

"Could they be!" Kid shouted with a horror expression.

"Are these...?" Marie asked with a sweat running from her forehead to her chin. Stein took another puff.

"Yeah. These your level up stuff."

Kid sighed in relief. "Good. Then this box doesn't contain completely messed up and unsymmetrical world."

"You're standing on one of those now." Shinigami-sama said with a serious tone.

"I'm so sorry that I was ever born. So now...I'LL DESTROY THIS WORLD AND CREATE SYMMETRICAL VERSION OF IT!" Kid said and suddenly his outfit exploded and there was a new one under it. He had four black lines coming from his chin to just a little over his upper lip, and he had a black jacket that had three horizontal white lines at his chest and black pants and shoes and he had one those cool things that rich people use when they eat. The thing that served as a tie. Or something. The storyteller really doesn't know what to call it...

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO! MY SON BECAME EVIL INCARNATE! I must rip off his skin..."

a screen appeared right above laughing Kid.

_Death the Kid has gone through a drastic shock and has therefore leveled up to level 100._

_Has gained new skills: World destruction, Madness, Nihilism, Greed, Freed from lust, cool shinigami skills and very scary eyes + glare mode improved version._

"Kid! Snap out of it!" Liz shouted and threw his nail polisher at him.

"You'll never catch me you foolish mortals! MUAHAHAAHAHAH!" And he flew away from the big hole that Asura had created to one of the walls.

"Great. Now not only Maka's missing but Kid has turned evil Shinigami that threatens to destroy this world. How does that similar?" Soul asked while having his hands in his pockets and features, I couldn't really care a less but since I accidentally became his friend might as well do something for him. Spirit was standing right next to Soul with similar face and pose.

"So what's in the box?" Black Star asked and raised it up.

"Break it and you'll see." Stein said and stared the hole that kid just flew away from.

A loud crash was heard.

"hm?"

The screen appeared once again.

_A box containing level up stuff has been found. _

_Contains: Spartoi clothes._

"Hey! Red, blue white clothes!" Black Star shouted and took a bad that had Black*Star written on it. Soon everyone had changed to their new clothes. Soul too.

"Hm? Are there left overs?" Soul asked. Now they had to acknowledge that Maka existed. Stein blinked and went over to the box. It was empty. A spider had already made it's web into it.

"There ain't any left overs. You wanted a spare? In that case I have this skirt." Stein said holding up a skirt and in his other hadn was a bag that had, MAKA ALBARN, written on it. A cold win blew and washed the dust away and Soul and Spirit could only stare the box and Stein with shadowed faces.

"um...Dr. Stein...What about my baby girl?" Spirit asked. Stein was quiet. Suddenly everyone was quiet. They stared Spirit and Soul with their pretty white button eyes and were quiet.

"14 years old, hair ash blond, has a bad temper, is a scythe meister, wears a long black trench coat and red Scottish skirt and a green tie, yellow sweater vest and boots, has green eyes and hair's done in pigtails. Do you remember her? She was with you few hours ago!" Soul shouted and was shocked when there was no reaction.

Spirit and Soul were quickly on the ground with blue lines above them and a mumbled, _maka,maka,maka,maka..._

Then! Like Newton figured that humans aren't floating but there's gravity, something dropped to their heads and all of them hit their fists to the other hand that served as a plate.

"Ah! Maka!"

**15 minutes later:**

"KIIIID! COME BACK! FATHER'S LONELY!" Shinigami-sama shouted to the hole and had both of his hand at his mouth's sides.

"Stop screaming I can't sleep." Eibon said and poured some coffee for himself.

"Eibon-chan!"

"Stop calling me like that! I'm 100% male!" Eibon said and corrected his mask.

"But I'm lonely! Keep me company!"

"I don't wanna. Grow up already." Eibon said and drank some coffee.

"Let's check if you're really a girl..." Shinigami whispered and walked over to Eibon quietly and squatted.

´quietly, quietly...` He thought and raised Eibon's large coat. He received a kick in the face.

"Try to act more mature!"

"But Grimoire!"

"aaahhh. I'm getting an headache..." Eibon held his head and with his other hadn the coffee cup and Shinigami was clinging to his lower part. The cartoonish skull mask that showed that Shinigami was crying was not helping to raise Eibon's mood.

"You're becoming like Asura."

You bastard! You comforted Asura if he had some troubles in mind!"

"Try to understand. He's just a kid."

"OVER 800 YEARS OLD IS A KID?" Shinigami shouted with a big, you're lying mark.

"You're over ******* years old. You should act more like Shinigami."

"So what if I'm over ******* years old. I had a dad too. Comfort me!"

"You know what?" Eibon took another sip of his coffee."I get you something to do since I wanna invent something." He said and patted Shinigami's head.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Here's the answer to the question, Where is Maka? She is...running in the forest for god knows how long and trying to catch Asura who has a depression over the halo and wings.

"HEY! Wait up you freaking anorectic bastard!" Maka shouted and ran through the thick woods and really forest like forest.

"You insulted me again!" Asura shouted and jumped from a tree to tree and trying not to get caught by the trees or the girl. Maka's rage mode was switched to ON.

"I. Said. WAIT!" She threw a rock to the Kishin's head which made him stumble a bit and fall off from the branch. After meeting with the ground again. There was a little crack on his halo now, when the big wavelength of pure evil of Maka and steps that seemed to shake the ground under them. He was absolutely silenced when he had to face this thing right head on. She was smiling!

"Now then Mr. Kishin. Would you like to stop running away and act like a real adult should?"

Asura's halo's light suddenly grew brighter and the wings were acting quite lively.

"It seems like you're full of enthusiasm Mr. Kishin."

"nononononononono!I'm not doing anything! And could you stop calling me like that?"

"hm?" Maka cocked her head to the side and smiled again with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I even asked anything..." Asura was feeling really small.

`wait? Why am I apologizing?` He stared the girl with a little sweat. He should be able to get away if he wanted to. She was weak! He had to remember that!

Actually obeying what his instincts told him, Asura stood quickly up and started running away. Being on the ground level was bad, so he jumped into a tree.

"So you wanna play hard huh?"

Wasn't it stupid to run after a man with wing. Maka smirked evilly and stopped running. Oh she had a better plan...

"Asuraaaa~Come out~You big bad boy~. Sister will do nice things with you so stop running away my angel~."

Asura's head suddenly came out from the tree but it was upside down making his hair fall down.

"Excuse me lady but what kind of person do you take me?"

"Good angel!" Maka said and walked over to the head. "Now come down."

"I'm NOT an angel!"

"Well why do you have a cute fluffy wings growing out of your back and a halo?"

"The halo was yours to begin with!"

"The hell I stay dead." Maka said with venom in her voice and grabbed the head and started pulling.

"I'm not coming down!" Asura shouted and tried to yank her off again using his arms.

"You're coming down!" Maka shouted and pulled harder. "I'm going to give you to Shinigami-sama so I have to drag you with me!"

Asura laughed, "Haahaa, I've already defeated him so he can't do anything against me. I'M the most powerful at the moment so if you take me to him, I'll kill him." He smirked.

"You defeated Shinigami-sama? Well then my eyes weren't playing tricks on me when I saw you fly away from that smoke screen..." Maka was in her thoughts already. "But you're still going to come!"

"I have no business with you anymore! Let me go and start terrorizing the world already again!"

he ever famous screen made it's appearance clear again when a cling sound was heard.

_Why am I here?_

"Go away." They both said. That was the last thing they needed right now.

_Oh I remembered!_

"Please forget it."

_I'm here to give you some advise again! Now Mr. Kishin I think you should go with her._

"Is everyone and everything against me in this planet?" Asura shouted and tried to yank Maka's grip of him off.

_No. And that's the bloody reason you should go with her. Want me to tell you the people who want you for something be it for their collection or just some "needs"._

"See, it can do it's job. World's full of idiots who want you my angel." Maka said and stared him.

"Stop calling me like that." the Kishin growled and twisted her nose.

_Well Noah's already planning something new and Medusa has revived and all sort of bad guys are after you. Even the neighbor hood's granny wants you._

"It's a sin to be this famous really." Asura said. His behavior was seriously starting to piss Maka off.

"By the way how can I touch you? You should be ghost?" Maka remarked and patted his cheeks. She received a scarf to her throat.

_Ask Shinigami about that. I just say that he's here to annoy for the rest of your life._

"What?"Maka shouted even while being strangled.

_Ask Shinigami about why but since it's really like this, Mr. Kishin is not really dead but you were and you transplanted that beautiful halo to him so he's yours to keep. Just go with her! This is getting annoying. You can just revive after eating her grigori soul after she has had a NATURAL, you hear me NATURAL, death._

And the screen was gone again. They were left in silence.

"So let me get this straight. I have to live with you for god knows how long and wait for you to die and at the same time hide from everyone, possibly never go out again and rot in your home." Asura asked and pulled his scarf off when Maka was on the ground almost having her throat crushed.

"...I see the light..." She said and lost consciousness. Asura came down from the tree. And stared her with disgusted expression.

He had to live with _that_?

* * *

Second chapter is here! I try to make these chapters short unlike in sideways. There wasn't really much humor in this one but bear with it. Btw I love your reviews!

Thanks sailor Sofia, kishin grace and the I-don't-remeber-the-name guy! Thanks! And there was already a story alert too! I'm so happy!


	3. And that's how we met Kid and sneaked in

And that's how we met Kid and sneaked in.

"His wings are fluffy and his halo is bright, who is he, Well he's the nightmare of Shinigami~!" Maka sang to microphone while walking towards death city,

"Stop singing!" Asura shouted and held his ears.

"What is this young and cool maiden going to do with him, and who is he~! Well he's the one and only, Kishin Asura~!" She turned and pointed the Kishin who was clearly in pain.

"My ears! They're bleeding!"

"Shut up! I need to find something to do!" Maka answered aggravated. They had been walking about an hour only because it took some time for Asura to wake her up.

"I can already see it. It's close so not much longer." Maka said and walked past the trees.

"That's not the problem. That thing can be seen miles away and you could still say, there's not much to walk." Asura remarked.

"Stop depressing me! I'm trying at least!" Maka shot an angry comment back and Asura just moved his wings back and front. Few feathers hovered to the ground.

"Hey! I'm beginning to molt!" he said shocked and pat the right wing. 50% of the feathers fell down.

"Great. Now we can start making business. We can sell your feathers to old Amerindians or to a pillow factory."

"Stop making money out of me." a tick appeared on his head. Maka turned to face the path to Shibusen once again when, just when she turned, something fell out from the sky almost on top of her but using her amazing reflexes and being scared the shit out of, Maka jumped back straight to her companion's arms.

"What now?" Asura asked and dropped her.

"uu...uugh..." someone was clearly not ok. How high did that person fall exactly? "damn...my madness batteries ran out of energy...How the heck am I going to fill them." Kid cursed and raised his body to a sitting position with his hands.

´Shit it's Kid!´ Maka cursed mentally and glanced Asura who had absolutely no intention of hiding.

"Isn't that Shinigami's son?" He asked and Kid's evil stare turned to take a look.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is there a walking battery charger standing right in front of me?" He asked with dumbfounded face."By the way, shouldn't you be dead? This is too good to be true." Kid stood up and did a classic I'm so beautiful and awesome pose but before that stood up.

"Your human dignity has been taken away from you Asura." Maka said and stared Kid who seemed a little bit different.

"Well then." Kid continued, "I beg you pardon me for this but please fill me up with amazing powers." Kid said and walked to Asura and put his hand over to the older man's chest.

Silence...

"hmm? Nothing's happening." Kid said and glared at Maka. "It's your fault human girl. My charger can't focus when you're here. Now disappear." Kid said and shot skulls out of his hand.

´How come friendship is not so valued any longer? Just few hours ago this guy here was defending me.` Maka thought as she was being pushed against a tree.

"YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE I ERASE WHILE I TURN THIS WORLD TO SYMMETRICAL MUAHAHAHAHA!" Kid laughed. Completely unintentionally, Asura gave the brat a little shock that contained madness but instead of shutting Kid's brain down his whole being radiated with ink. Maka had already passed the painful stage and was standing few meters away from the laughing Shinigami.

"So he's going to destroy the world." Asura said when Kid had taken his hand away.

"Spoiled children..." Maka sighed.

"MY FATHER! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN CREATE A SYMMETRICAL WORLD! THIS IS OCD TAKEN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shinigami said something stupid and now his offspring is going to become the evil in this world. Oh the irony." Asura said sarcastically.

"Kid are you sure you want to erase everything in this world?" Maka asked, and she was standing right next to Asura.

"Of course I am." Kid stopped laughing and stared the girl with uninterested eyes.

"Everything?"

"I know. But planets are not symmetrical." Kid spat.

"Even this guy?" Maka pointed Asura.

"Of course. What did you expect."

"Look here. His hair's completely symmetrical."

"WHAT?" kid shouted and ran closer. First the Kishin was a battery charger now he's the most symmetrical being on earth. "i...It's true...his hair's symmetrical..." Kid said in sheer horror as he had finished measuring out that every single hair lock was symmetrical. In vertical way and horizontal way. "I...I can't kill him...I can't kill someone so symmetrical..." Kid backed away and imploded."I'm a useless piece of shit. I was about to kill someone who's absolutely symmetrical..."

"Can I kill him?" Asura complained.

"No. if you kill him my life and your life will be hell." Maka answered.

They left Kid there and started walking away. Cold hearts are filling up this earth...so cruel...

**About 5 hours later when it's already night.**

Current report about how is it going with our two stalker like persons:

Had been under the Death City v.2 the robot, when they faced a problem. How do get up. At that time Asura figured that he could use the wings to fly. He'll never do it again. Yes, after depressing about the fact that he flew with those extremely embarrassing looking things on his back about 15 minutes, they could continue their little sneaking into her own apartment. Maka had been wondering if Soul was home but quickly turned the thought down. He would be searching for her of course, she was absolutely sure and there were sparkles around Maka and she was squeezing her right fist in front of her.

´Must be like that`, Maka smiled.

"Are you going to come?" Asura said while eating an apple.

"Now where the hell did you get that?" Maka asked.

"Suspicious looking person gave it to me just a while ago. Said that it's delicious, round and red. Then she said that it would grant one of my wishes. In a nutshell, this is a one time use wish apple."

Black lines shadowed her being. "Stay away from those kind of people. I don't know if poison works on you but if you eat it you'll never see the daylight again." Maka said with extremely low voice. Not only was Asura an angel but now he was turning to a snow white. It DID fit. His skin was white...

After successfully avoiding all the mirrors and even the stray cats and coming into the building that held the her home, they were finally in front of Maka's apartment's door. Now they just had to open this and-

"Welcome home Maka!" Blair said and hugged her. She raised her gaze from the suffocating girl to the one being behind her. "Maka who's this? New friend?"

"No. That's incorrect miss. I'm actually her _stand_." Asura said and stretched his arms.

"Just like my pumpkins?"

"I have wings and halo."

"Well come in."

´I'm so glad she's stupid...´ Maka cried mentally when they stepped into the house and the first thing she saw was Soul watching a natural document on the TV in the living room and eating a sandwich.

Maka felt her inner rage come to the surface as she walked over to Soul and started committing domestic violence.

**Meanwhile:**

"And this is Maka's room. You can probably stay here." Blair said while smiling and turning the lights on. Asura eyed the room. Normal. Girlish. And there were a lot of books. Blair closed the door and the Kishin walked over to the writing desk and started opening the drawers and checking stuff in them. Nothing interesting. Next victim was the bed. Small. And the mattress was not comfortable. Her closet looked nice. Spacy and clothes were soft. There was one mirror on the wall.

"How girly. I thought her room would a lot more like her twisted and match her macho like personality."

He could actually hear someone saying that he was sorry for something and the girl's angry shouts. Was she already fighting with someone. Youngsters these days...

"Hello!Howdy! Hi!" Shinigami said through the mirror."Hmm? There's no one home?" Shinigami sighed and looked through Maka's room through the mirror. "Well see you soon!" And the call ended. Asura had a little sweat running from his cheek to his chin.

´THANK GOD I HAVE FAST REFLEXES! Why the hell does he even have to call here that freak? This is a girl's bedroom! Shouldn't she have a little more privacy?And what do you mean call again?` Asura shouted and cursed mentally while being under the mirror. The door that lead to the room made a little creaking noise and revealed the ash blond girl that was soaked in blood.

"Found a comfort zone under my mirror? Very brave..." Maka said mumbled something when she noticed that her drawers had been checked.

"Did you know that he would call?" Asura asked and got up.

"Who?"

"Shinigami! I almost got caught." He complained and looked the mirror and tried to wonder, was it thrust worthy.

"Try not to. By the way I told Blair to not tell anyone about you." Maka answered and took off her black coat.

Asura's wings moved enthusiastically again and he corrected his halo. He went over to the window and stared out from it. Alright there wasn't even a soul there, must have been because the fight just ended.

"I'll go and wash myself and eat. Stay in my room. Don't wander off and if Soul comes in hide or make him lose consciousness."Maka said and took the yellow sweater vest away too. Asura didn't do anything that would have said that he agreed but instead he explored through the room. Maka just went out of her own room and turned the lights off.

"I said that I'm sorry." Soul said and tried to eat with the bandages and panda eyes."The mood just got caught in me. I mean everyone forgot about you."

"ok. So tomorrow I beat the shit out of everyone." Maka smiled and moved her plates away. Blair was already in Soul's room sleeping. Everyone had had a pretty hard day. Maka started washing the dishes and Soul placed his plate and mug in the sink too. It was quickly done and after Soul had washed himself Maka went to the bathroom for a shower. The water was refreshing.

After walking to the kitchen again she took a glass and poured some milk into it and started walking towards her room with her own bathrobe on.

´Though I don't know if Kishin's get thirsty.` Maka said with horizontal line eyes.

Maka opened the door but to her surprise there was none in. ´Where is he?´ Maka said and put the milk on top of the writing desk. `Is he going to surprise me from behind?´ Maka asked herself mentally and started loosening the bathrobe's belt after staying in alert. She opened her closet to take her pajamas and undergarments but received a big surprise.

Asura was sleeping in her closet , and the only sound she heard from him was his breathing.

"You really like small places don't you?" Maka asked but was not surprised when she didn't get an answer. She took what she needed and closed her closet's doors carefully. Maka turned the lights off and went to sleep too and the milk she brought was left to sour until morning.

* * *

If you're wondering what's a stand is, watch Gintama episodes: 131-134.

You better like this. I had to watch Snow white version VHS by Disney, since I or any of my family members or friends could remember what the witch said to snow white when she gave her the apple. And yes, I have no idea if Maka has a mirror in her room but now she does! And Asura does not sleep like horses so he is sitting there and resting his head on some of the things in there.

Review please!


	4. You can't eat them!

You can't eat them!

**Two weeks after they had to throw the milk away:**

"What a brilliant wind this is!" Asura said and let the fan blow his hair away from his face. Maka was suffering from a heatstroke because it was just so plainly unexpectedly freakishly shit like that the weather decided to make it so that ice cream would melt in a second.

"Hey, how does this work?" Asura asked smiling like some kid.

"At least someone's having fun..." She mumbled and tried not to move from her bed. "hot..."

"Why don't you go take a bath?" Asura asked and tried to mess with the messiah, fan but it exploded/ self destructed.

"What have you done? That was our only fan!" Maka screamed in horror as she watched the small pieces of the fan to fly around.

"Go take a bath and you'll be cold. Or then you could remove some of your clothes." Asura ignored her shouts and tried to advise her.

"now I have to go and buy a new one...And no one goes out in this kind of a weather..." Maka complained and blue lines appeared above her.

"I'll go make the bath then." Asura said and exited the room.

"Do I even have money...?"

"Makaaa...Where are you going...?" Soul mumbled and was laying on the sofa with his boxers. No answer came. "huh?" When soul turned his head to look he saw a glimpse of something like a...scarf? Why was Maka wearing a scarf in this kind of an weather? Maybe it was Blair. "too pain in the ass to go an check..." He mumbled again and fell asleep.

Asura was not having a confusion with this device. It looked almost exactly the same as it did 800 years ago.

"Let's get on with this shall we." Asura turned the faucet on.

**Meantime in some dark alley in death city:**

"I'm going to see my baby girl~!" Spirit danced around. He was having his red hair tied up (especially his forelock.) and his tie was loosened and he wasn't wearing his black coat. Instead of that he carried it on his shoulder. "Oh the happiness~."

Just when he was taking another jump into the air, Spirit saw his daughter walking past the alley.

"My baby girl is walking outside?In this weather?" Spirit asked himself and ran after her. And after following her about five minutes, or could we call it stalking since every time Maka watched who the fuck was following her, Spirit hid behind a street lamp or bushes. Not very effective since he got many suspicious stares from people that watched the ridiculous act from their windows or the salesmen who tried to stop him from following Maka.

"hey stop right there mister!" One of the old salesmen said. Spirit turned around.

"What? Don't interrupt me following my baby girl."

"Why the heck are you following that girl? You pedophile?" The salesman asked and raised his straw hat. Spirit felt like he was stabbed in the heart.

"me? A pedophile?"

"Yeah. You a pedophile."

"Listen up there buddy. I'm 100% woman loving man that has no interest in children." Spirit scowled and turned but Maka was standing right there with features between annoyed and monotone.

"Maka!" Spirit shouted and tried hugged her. Maka didn't do Maka-chop because, she was freaking tired, didn't have a book with her and she heard the conversation.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Maka asked very quietly.

"Papa came to see my baby-girl of course!" Spirit hugged tighter. "You're as cute as e-"

"Do you have money?" Maka cut her off.

"Of course I have. Why you need money?"

Maka's face was full of ticks and her features became very angry. "Because...Some idiot decided to learn something about modern technology and broke my fan."

Spirit was left there speechless when he gave Maka her money.

A tired and sweaty Maka Albarn walked in her apartment holding a cardboard box that had a fan's picture printed on it. Soul was still sleeping on the couch. And Blair was on top of him. And Maka was staring the duo in front of the sofa. There was a book in hand's reach but she didn't have any energy left.

´I'll put something nasty in his food later...´

Maka walked over to her room's door and opened it. She didn't spot the demon god there and went to open up the closet but the man wasn't in there neither.

"oh yeah...he said something about bath..." She dropped the package and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Asura, are you here?" And when Maka opened the door she was greeted by...a tub full of ice and something she didn't want to acknowledge.

"Oh. You came back already?" Asura said and ate one of the souls. Maka just smiled sweetly and walked next to the tub.

"Asura-kun. Where might you have gotten those things awfully similar to souls?" She was sweating a slightly more.

"They walked right under your window and I just couldn't resist Maka-chama." Asura smiled and sparkled and ate another blue soul.

"So you're saying that you have just killed at least 20 citizen Asura-kun?" Maka asked and leaned closer, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Actually 21." Asura smiled. Maka felt the image of Raijin materialize behind her and once again, innocent blood spilled by Maka's fists and book.

Habits are hard to get rid of. Even after the incident Maka had it hard.

Asura used the mighty modern technology to grill the souls in oven, dry them in air to mimic the thing he saw the Italians doing in their country. But they did it to meat. And solely for that reason Maka had to climb up to her roof to take off the souls he put up there with strings.

"Could you stop killing people! I'm going to Maka-Chop you!"

"As expected. The taste stays the same." A single tear escaped from the demon god's eye as he was sitting on Maka's bed and enjoying the wind the fan produced while eating a soul. Maka felt her anger rise again.

"I shall cut the soul with this mighty looking thing I found lying next to my victim." Asura said and raised a gigantic butter knife that looked awfully familiar to what some people call zanpakutou.

"Asura-kun, Asura-kun. Could it be that you've just killed something very important, as in life threatening situations saving hero, or something?" Maka smiled like Winry when she sees Ed's broken automail.

"There's just no hero that has a bright orange hair. Believe me. Oh and that guy dropped something else too." Asura scavenged through his cardboard box that had text, ASUBOX, written on it with big fonts. "Ah. Here it is." the demon god said and raised a very scary looking mask to his face.

"Asura-kun Did you get rid of the corpse?" Maka asked with semi realistic face.

"yeah. I had to destroy it. Weird wasn't it. Usually bodies go away when the soul comes to the surface but this time it didn't." he said and moved the mask on top of his head.

**Next day:**

"Mysterious disappearings in death city have continued for the last week so for now you'll have to find the culprit and get rid of that annoying bastard." Shinigami-sama said while clinging to Eibon that was just about to fuse nitroglycerine and strawberries.

Maka felt the urge to throw something at wall.

* * *

Meh is happy. This chapter's a little short. I tried to make it so that every chapter has 2000 words but now I've failed. Now I have a new goal.

Get rid of all the mosquitoes in this world *scratches feet and everyplace *

Now my beautiful little Sebastians...GO PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT'S AN ORDER!


	5. baking poking barking

**Baking poking barking.**

It was HARD! Freaking HARD!

"Asura! You can do it! You're the man!" Maka shouted compliments next to the sweating demon god who was trying to break an egg with only one hand. Technically it should very easy, but on the other hand, even author can't do it without breaking the whole egg to small pieces.

Yeah. Since it was a bad habit for the older man to steal souls, Maka decided that he should use his overloading energy for something else than biting his nails to her floor or killing random orange heads on the streets.

"Just a little more. See there's a crack already!"

"Could you shut up! I can't focus!" Asura turned his head and shouted at Maka but broke the whole egg when being too annoyed and squeezed too hard.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

The main features were that Maka had a sad face and Asura had tens of ticks on his head.

"I expected to get cake today..." Maka said while melancholy being in her voice. That stung Asura a bit. Just a bit. When Maka started slouching from the scene the god stared after her.

"So...I should make a cake?" he asked and stared the bowl that held nothing. ´This sucks!´

* * *

**In Shibusen:**

"Eibon! Bake something! I want to eat something sweet!" Shinigami complained and watched as the other was using a transformation circle to create a human being. He slapped his hands to the ground on top of the circle making it glow and butterflies came to the background.

"I'll revive my lover!" And with a huge light and a lot of smoke and Shinigami blown away, Eibon searched.

"****** are you here! My darling ****** are you here!"

a creature looking a lot like something between a bizarre bug and Michael Jackson jumped out from circle.

"NOOOOO!" Eibon was on his knees on the ground and angsting.

"GRIMOIRE!" Shinigami was being dragged into some weird gate. A screen appeared once again and it had some flower decorations on it.

_Eibon has tried human transmutation and so we take shinigami as a prize._

"EI-CHAN! Don't leave me!" Shinigami shouted as black hands started touching his private places. "Where the heck do you think you're touching? SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

And then the whole school went through a drastic earthquake.

* * *

**Back with baking demon god:**

"It went into the oven." Maka said and clapped her hands happily. "And it only took about 5 hours!"

Asura was having a mental depression that he had really went and done the cake. Now he was even more stupid than Shinigami's mask was now.

"I hate life..."

"Don't give up buddy! I'm sure It tastes great! If not, you've just wasted all of our sugar, eggs and flour but that's okay!" Maka patted Asura's head in sheer will to raise his mood but only succeeded lowering his self esteem. He walked in front of the oven and his head went through the glass, and was now in the oven. Yes, He can pass through things! He's the mighty hybrid between an gel and ghost.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maka asked and kicked him.

"It's quite hot in there. What is this device?" Asura asked and took his head out.

"It's called oven and it's not made to make you more mature or ripe so stop sticking your head in. It's annoying."

The doorbell rang and Asura stood up. "Coming!"

Maka hit him with a book, "what good does it do for you to say that? Huh?" after that Maka walked to the door and opened it. There was Kid v.2.

"hello insignificant girl." Kid greeted and walked in. "Is my battery charger here?"

"Give me back my god like dignity." Asura said and hit Kid with his scarf making him fly against the wall.

"Hello our little uninvited guest. Yes he is as you can see." Maka smiled brightly and closed the door.

"As stubborn as ever aren't you my little angel." Kid said and corrected his, whatever it's called thing that's tied to his neck, and patted his pants. "I'm symmetric once again!"

Asura was however ignoring the young shinigami once again and stared inside the oven.

"Hey when do you know when it's ready?"

"How disappointing. Our cute lil' angel doesn't know when it's ready." Kid and Maka said in choir.

"I'm going to kill you brats!"

And then Soul came in holding a package of ice cream and currently eating one. Asura who could just simply pass through things went into the oven fast, and for Kid he was standing right behind Maka and mimicking her pose. Very symmetrical. Maka was getting funny feeling when her neck was being stared by the most apathetic face ever to be seen on the earth.

"It's blazing hot out there. How can you bake something?" Soul said and drew the conclusion she was baking from the smell.

"of course it's hot you damn fool." Kid commented behind Maka. This made Soul go "huh?"

"ahaha...you damn old fool...soul." Maka laughed and was sweating a little. She hit Soul to the back and Kid had to mimic the movements, but that was easy. Soul then accidentally looked into the oven.

"Maka why is there a Kishin looking like he's in pain in the oven?"

"SOUL!" Maka shouted and hit him with the book. He fell onto the floor with a pool of blood and mumbling something.

"My battery charger come out!" Kid said in sheer horror.

"Asura come out!" Maka shouted in horror.

The light that showed food was ready blinked off and Maka opened the oven taking the cake out and Asura crawled out from there.

"I told you to not go in! WITH ANY PART OF THE BODY!" Maka shouted as Kid was pouring glass of water on the suffering demon god. Maka put the ice creams into the freezer and started carrying the man to her room with Kid.

"Is it like this everyday?" kid asked.

"Pretty much." Maka answered with monotone voice.

* * *

**In Shibusen:**

"Now if this succeeds then I will have my clone deal with you." Eibon said and started removing his mask. He took one hair lock and put it into a test tube. Then he put something else in there too + some unknown little strawberry. "Now! Come forth my clone!"

"EI-CHAN! I don't wanna be separated from you." Shinigami whined but then Sid walked in.

"Shinigami-sama. I have a report for you."

"What is it?" The image of pure manhood was shown in his features and voice, complete opposite for the shinigami moments ago...

"um...what are you doing Shinigami-sama?" Sid asked. Yes, the old piece of black cloth with cartoon mask was clinging to Eibon who seemed a little reserved. The Zombie, the walking trash bag and Eibon stared his creation.

"Master. I'll humbly steal your copyrights and go on with your ID." Noah said and was naked, well except his cap was with him.

"Someone give this weirdo clothes!" Sid shouted.

"No need my friend. I already have most magnificent clothes ever! SEE!" Noah stood up and let his precious things shine like gold.

"Eibon. Am I supposed go on with that?" Shinigami shouted with his semi realistic face and voice. Then suddenly Kid stormed in.

"NOW FACE MY WRATH YOU DISGUSTING SHINIGAMI!" he shouted and leaped to his father.

"Kid! You're back! Oh no, you're still mad!" Shinigami realized when the lines that went from his chin to the upper lip hadn't disappeared.

"Isn't that you hooligan son?" Eibon asked and completely ignored Noah who went through his many layers of clothing and took a book out. Just when Kid was about to do some super awesome beam like shinigami ultimate dragon ball delusional Star falcon and world destroying attack but seriously just a frigging ultimately normal jelly and a little weak range normal maybe even a little smaller superman punch, Noah jumped on top of him.

"My darling little shinigami! Let me collect you for I am Eibon your master!"

"A NAKED PERVERT IS HARASSING MY SON?" Shinigami shouted and let go of Eibon. "Let go you small size freak!"

"You cannot say that I'm not good in bed just because it's small!" Noah shouted back and started gasping for air and blushing. Kid didn't really care since this a new experience, an exotic one at least.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" and then the Shibusen went through another drastic earthquake.

Noah was on the ground bleeding heavily, Eibon was standing. Somehow Excalibur had came at some point and Shinigami was walking over to his child.

"Kid are you still virgin?"

"My battery charger would do a much better job harassing me." Kid sighed and got up.

"I, the most mightiest weapon of 20th century has come here! Who disturbs my sleep you fools!" Excalibur shouted. Eibon picked the sword up and snuggled with him.

"Hmph. You fools. Even though there is no cuter thing than me, RESIST YOURSELF!" Excalibur said and climbed on top of Eibon's mask.

"My battery charger is cuter than you." Kid said and glared Shinigami while obviously talking to Excalibur.

"There's no one cuter than you kid. Those three lines in your hair are really cute!"

"Shut it you pedophile. And you haven't even seen him."

"Who is it kiddo?" Shinigami asked and started poking his son's sanzu lines.

"His symmetry doesn't even compare to yours! He's perfect! Those vertical eyes in his hair make him even more perfect." Kid sighed and flew off."I WILL COME AND KILL YOU SHINIGAMI!"

No one in that room really heard that. They were all frozen in shock that Asura might be alive.

* * *

**In a certain room:**

"Achoo!"

"Don't tell me you got a cold in the oven? Even you cannot do that."Maka said to the demon god sleeping right next to her. The bed was freaking cramped...

"Nah. Someone must be talking about me." Asura pulled more of the blanket to cover himself and turned to face Maka. It was too hot to sleep together but it was a pain to be sleeping on the floor. Maybe the closet really was the only choice.

* * *

MY BETA READER DID NOT READ SO, SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!

Ahahah...it's so fun to write this story~ .


	6. When Noah plays with the book of Eibon

When Noah plays with the book of Eibon...

"I shall try to forget that absurd comment! Eibon cuddle with me!" Excalibur shouted.

"I shall molest Eibon because I need to get it out from my head!" Shinigami-sama shouted and clung to Eibon.

"I'll touch Eibon's head." Sid said and touched the head, making Eibon's mask fall down. Oh the horror in the room.

"NOOO! EIBON IS BALD!" Noah shouted while trying to move his belts away. All of them wanted to have something to do cuz' Asura just can't be Alive.

"Why does it have to be me who has to comfort you guys?" Eibon said and picked the mask up and put it back to his face so the rest of the universe cannot get Hitler faces.

"What a nice book this is." Noah said and looked through the pages of the book of Eibon. The obvious reaction from the real Eibon was, "NO SHIT! DON'T PLAY WITH THAT!"

But before Eibon had the time to get Shinigami off himself, Noah had already said something very offensive to the index of the book.

"_I'll not let that comment slip! outdeed, indeed!"_

"What a nice teru teru boozu. I shall pray that it gives a good weather in the day this world will be plunged to madness." Noah said.

"_FACE LUST YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" _the index shouted and Eibon cursed that he didn't create it to be a little more patient. Then there was a huge explosion and Shibusen went through its first drastic explosion.

No one really knew that the _little _explosion went through Shinigami's soul and all the people in death city changed gender. Even the animals. It was quite good that it was morning because only the ones who were early getting up, slowly started notice the changes in their bodies.

* * *

**In Maka's room there are too sleeping sheep...**

The sunlight was too bright. Maka cursed in her dream because the sun laughed too hard. The first thing she felt was a warm breath washing over her face. When actually lifting her gaze, she remembered that Asura was sleeping in the same bed.

´What a drag...´ Maka thought and closed her eyes and crawled closer to the man. When Maka's head came into contact with a soft _pillow_ she tried to crawl closer but couldn't. Damn the pillows these days. The next thing she noticed was a _long_ black hair that tickled her nose.

Wait a minute.

Soft pillows, long hair? Maka was quiet for a while. Luckily there was a real pillow hiding her companions face but she just couldn't help but stare.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" Soul shouted and burst in from the door. She had just enough time to cover sleeping Asura. Maka was flabbergasted. Soul was panting and he was wearing white pants that had heart patterns, instead of boxers and pink tank op but it was baggy.

"s...Soul?" Maka shouted, staring the Albino's chest and pants. A little nosebleed came to her too. (Their personalities are reversed and clothes too) and a little wave of annoyance. How come everyone seemed to have a bigger chest than she?

"O..our genders! They have been swapped! You're a boy!" Soul shouted and looked the short haired Maka that still had her pajamas on. Maka stared the place where boys usually had their machine placed to and was quiet. Then she, well actually he slowly turned her shadowed gaze from herself to the unmoving body of the demon god. This wasn't happening right?

Suddenly a scream outside brought the scythe and the meister back to earth.

"Now what?" Soul asked and started running towards her front door. "Hold on I'm coming!" she shouted and quickly opened it. Chrona was standing right behind their door and the glass Chrona was using fell to the ground.

"YOU WERE SPYING US?" Soul shouted and stared Chrona. It looked like _it _ was close to tears.

"S...Soul I think I've changed gender! I don't know how to deal with this..." Chrona cried.

´Dude we can't really tell which one you were to begin with.` Soul thought.

"Whoa! What a view!" Ragnarok shouted and put a hand above his round eyes to see better. Soul just blinked and just thought that it was just playing stupid again but...

"You really have a nice boobies. And on top of that panties...I'm seeing panties." The black blood weapon commented and Chrona's nose started bleeding heavily.

"No!" Soul shouted, blushing while being embarrassed and shut the door right in front of the black blood duo.

"I told you to quit staring other people!" Chrona shouted.

"You think you have something better? Huh?" Ragnarok said and started giving Chrona a noogie.

* * *

"I...I can't believe it!" Medusa shouted and stared her hair with horror. It just had to be this morning that she had to look into the mirror to make her hair look like a snake. The hair gels these days didn't tell anything about changing gender!

"I became _he_..." Medusa said disappointed. Now she couldn't use her figure to seduce Stein. And by the way she was right now, In **Stein's** lab, in front of **Stein's** mirror, wearing **Stein's** spare lab coat. No idea how she sneaked in. Maybe possessing a fairy or something.

"Dear me...How am I going to explain this to Chrona?" Medusa asked herself while sipping down some coffee she had made with **Stein's** coffee maker.

* * *

Maka was staring the man. No, the woman...

"I...it's not possible right? You guys have some sort of immune system for things like these don't you?" Maka muttered and raised her arm to make the pillow move so she could clearly see the face.

´nonononononononononono! I can't do it! What if she's ugly! Like this - (the picture of woman's face, had scratches, had wrinkles, had short leashes etc...was old...) or like this!- (picture of the author's mother was when she ran after the cat with her morning look and bathrobe. Note that that culprit is over 50.)´

The curiosity.

The damn curiosity took the better of her/him.

"DAMN IT!" Maka shouted and threw the pillow away. Of course she had her eyes tightly shut for the least wanted result.

Well the result was that Asura changed to the other side and that made his little wings slam straight to Maka's face.

"My eyes! They're going blind! They're going panda! I'M GOING PANDA!" Maka shouted and held her eyes while being in form of a ball.

"shut up..."

Maka raised her injured eyes and looked how the other finally woke up. Miracle he hadn't when Soul burst in. As guessed Asura really was turned to a woman. And the sight made Maka loose few screws in her head.

Indeed he had a long black hair and he had the chest Maka never had but...instead of being extremely ugly, he/she was extreme beauty, having more slim figure really suit woman version and somehow the lips were there too. The halo and the wings didn't help to make Maka understand the image at all.

"What are you staring at?" Asura asked annoyed and rubbed er eyes and yawned. While Maka was not saying anything the other hybrid between man and woman leaned closer and smirked.

"hahaa. You have short hair. Did that albino boy cut it?" Asura asked and eyed Maka's hair. When his hair fell down from his shoulders the demon god blinked.

The next thing was a long scream.

* * *

**With the idiots who started this:**

"E...Eibon you..." Shinigami said with horror. "You haven't changed at all."

"Yes I have. Here." Eibon pointed his chest and Shinigami just stared.

"I CAN'T TELL!"

Noah didn't really mind his new look and was currently playing with the index.

"Now listen brat, outdeed, indeed. If you do anything to me, the great monster in this book will eat you." Index said with its face changed to the same when it saw Excalibur, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"I...I the mightiest of all...feel weird..."Excalibur raised his stick and looked his pawns. "It...it feels like the great me...has changed drastically!"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'RE THE SAME ANNOYING THING AS EVER!" Every person in the room shouted.

"I will not have shock! That's the kind of a man I was." Sid said and bowed to Shinigami and exited from the room. Suddenly Noah's cool level rose up real fast.

"Now that I have this book I need to collect anything and everyone. I see you in the future numbskulls. Ahahahahahah..." He jumped out from the hole that was in Death Room.

"I really need to fix that hole...Eibon-_chan_ help me." Shinigami said while holding mortar and flat iron.

"You do realize that, that's not going to work." Eibon said while starting to walk away from Death room. "Had you hidden my demon tools to the cellar of this school?" He asked.

"yes. That's right. But be careful. They're dangerous." Shinigami said while walking to the great hole.

"Have fun."

and so they parted ways. Well at least until the next coffee break and Shinigami's cries for _his _Eibon.

* * *

Answer the poll in my profile~!

And yes, I figured out that when a person changes gender, the clothes change and boys usually get long hair and girls get short hair. Read the Eibon arc if you don't know about gender bendering in soul eater.


	7. Confrontations like roses do not happen

Do you think I upload too fast? I'm beginning to think so... (I'm not being smug. I'm asking seriously.)

Confrontations like roses do not happen.

Maka Albarn was in trouble. In a very big trouble. Asura had freaked out and first he had listened her explanation like a civil but then the bastard decided that it was against his understanding and logic and decided to ran off on his own.

´THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Maka screamed in her mind as she had finally got herself out of bed and got some clothes on. A hoody and sweatpants and then, what a lovely morning jogger she was for every passerby.

* * *

Asura bumped into someone after running away from all the stares that the people in death city gave him. Was it so weird for a woman to run around and only be covered in scarves? In normal civilian's view, yes it is, in Asura's view, No it isn't.

"Are you alright?" Shinigami-sama asked and gave the strange girl, in his point of view, his hand. Asura had a heart attack in that place in that moment.

´Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be in that ever-day room? How come this guy is in the shadiest alley in this city?´ His body began sweating and the _great _Kishin really couldn't do anything else than smile brightly.

"huh? Have I met you before?" Shinigami asked and his eyes became half circles in horizontal way of course.

"no..no. I don't think so." the kishin tried to speak with a very girly voice and quickly got up. "See you then!" He immediately shouted and started running away only to be caught again by hand making him fall again.

"ouch.."

"no. I think I've seen you somewhere. You even smell familiar."

´This idiot smells people before he comes to know them.´ Asura thought and had a little tick on his head. He was once again trying to get up but got Shinigami-chopped and was down again."

"What's your problem?" Asura shouted and held his head. It didn't hurt nearly as much as the real Shinigami-chop did.

"For some reason I like to look down on you. You're very pretty from up here and it gives me a feeling I could dominate over you." Shinigami said and shrugged. "And..."

"what." Asura said being annoyed but this time stayed down. The long black hair reached the ground even while he was sitting.

"Blacken your hair or bleach it completely white. I don't like guys OR girls who have vertical white eyes on their hair."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Asura shouted being really annoyed this time. A lot of people seemed to have something against his hair. Maka who was just walking past that weird alley heard some shouting and decided to take a look. She had pretty much looked every place in Death city except: Asura's sealing hall, death room (It's very unlike for him to be there though), some shady places that emitted the aura, _don't come near me._

She hid herself behind the stone wall that was in the active side of the street and watched what happened in the alley.

"What kind of a vulgar girl doesn't wear underpants! We have to go buy you some."

"HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?" Asura protested as he was being dragged away from the alley by a strong grip on his wings to the street that had all the clothing shops. The raging demon god, after shouting his throat dry noticed Maka staring him.

´help me!´ he tried to use telepathy but Maka didn't accept the mind link. A devilish grin from ear to ear spread onto her face and a really sadistic face. Shadows loomed over Asura's face as he was getting closer to the sunlight of the main street.

´that damn girl doesn't have the slightest intention of helping me...´ his mind stated the fact for him.

* * *

When arriving to the main street's clothing shop Shinigami finally actually noticed the wings and halo. He actually jumped two feet away from the annoyed demon god who seemed to be scowling at him.

"You...you...you have wings and halo?"

"Yes. I'm the monster that comes under your frigging bed EVERY night starting from this one today if you ever drag me into that store." the demon god said pointing the shop that had underpants and bras in the shop windows. Just the thought of acting like transvestite made him want to puke. Maka was already behind one of the city trees and was more like a stalker than a innocent jogger.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were dead. Oh and don't freak out because I could touch you. I'm a death god so it's only natural but...your situation is a bit complicated..."

Suddenly Excalibur jumped from the coffee store. He was as white as ever.

"Hello my dear sons. How did you take the gender change? I think it's refreshing!"he said and danced right between the two gods.

"My. Who is this young curvy lady? Shinigami you sure have a good taste in women. Just like me and-" suddenly Excalibur stopped speaking. He and Shinigami were staring the wings and halo quietly.

"you actually like those types?" Excalibur asked in a monotone voice. Shinigami didn't answer.

Maka was getting interested to hear what species Asura right now was and was all ears. Maybe she could search for the regimen on the internet...

"You're one of the annoying guys." Shinigami and Excalibur said in a choir and suddenly their faces turned to one of pure disgust. The faces anyone who's near Excalibur usually gets.

"They just won't leave! They follow and follow, and don't die and they never do what you tell them to! Annoying guys have halo and wings and are like zombies!" Shinigami shouted and started dragging Asura into the store with such a force the demon god had difficulties keeping his hold on the door frame. He was almost in, and then his world would probably suffer a trauma.

"What kind of a girl doesn't want to cover her private places with nothing but scarves! You remind me of someone very annoying!" Shinigami shouted and tried to yank Asura off.

"I WON'T COME!"

**Half of an hour later...**

Kishin Asura hasn't been this humiliated in his whole life.

"um...are you sure that customer is okay?" a nice looking saleswoman asked from shinigami as he was holding a package of clothes for women (mainly dresses, shoes, ribbons etc...) and was just about to finish buying the underwear for her.

Maka had laughed so hard when she saw Asura crying and sulking in the corner and trying to erase the happenings from his mind. Because he had this cursed woman's body, he, Kishin Asura had been forced into the changing room to try a pair of woman's underwear. Well he hadn't actually went into there without a fight. Shinigami had to drug him and K.O him before getting anything done. Damn the fact that women were physically weaker than men. He could have easily shown the Shinigami who's the boss but this damn girl's body took drugs in and then he went to the kingdom of sandman.

"My pure eyes have been stained..."

"Oh come on. You'll become a a fine lady after I teach you how to act like one and not like Tarzan." Shinigami said and started dragging the demon god from his corner to the streets again. He was also, right now, forced to wear a dress.

´I swear I'm gonna kill this bastard after I change back...´ Asura cried mentally and noticed how Maka was on her knees on the ground and was hitting the ground with one hand and trying to contain her laugh in which she failed miserable. Asura had several ticks on his head. The angry demon god walked over to the girl when Shinigami was rambling about the other stores they could go.

"I...This is priceless...AHAHAHAHA!" Maka laughed.

"You think this is fun boy? Look at me! I'm wearing a dress! The Kishin-sama's wearing a dress!" He complained and lifted Maka up by her throat. She still had the big scarf around his neck. Thank god.

"But it fits you perfectly. The great Kishin's body has been made to get into dresses!" She tried to not cry the tears while laughing.

"Die." and then there was a loud explosion which Shinigami ignored. Maka was on the ground, bones were definitely broken and her short hair looked like an Afro. Asura growled in annoyance.

"So off we go!" Shinigami said and was still holding the bags. Oh this would be a long day.

* * *

**In front of Eibon in Shibusen's cellar:**

Eibon was quiet. He, well actually she couldn't help but stare. The other book of Eibon was in his hands but it was quite hard to convince index to release Death City from LUST.

Asura was eying the room and at the same time eating some sort of cotton candy, while Shinigami was trying to start a conversation.

"So you see I met this awfully familiar girl in the city but I already told her to bleach or blacken her hair but she just doesn't listen. Then we went to buy some clothes." Shinigami raised the bags. Asura finally acknowledged Eibon's existence.

"yo."

"Don't ´yo´ me. What the hell are you doing?" Eibon asked, clearly knowing that it was his former comrade standing right in front of him. Well it was quite obvious...

"Standing in front of you and eating cotton candy while wearing a dress." Asura said and looked the other with blank eyes. Everything just didn't matter any longer.

"Don't state the obvious. How the heck are you alive. No. I don't even want to know. Why are you hanging around with this guy?" Eibon asked and pointed Shinigami who was trying to put some blue ribbons onto Eibon's mask.

"He hit me. He drugged me. He took me to places I never ever want to go again. And he hasn't even realized that it's me." The demon god said and took the bags out of Shinigami's hands. "Have fun I'm not going to stay so that he can show me how to be a woman in a bed too." and then with that same blank stare he began to walk away. Shinigami didn't even realize Asura was gone and was still doing weird things to Eibon.

"Grimoire, you really don't have chest." Shinigami said with his old mask on. He had found it at the back of the warehouse. He was trying to feel it through the robes.

"I'M GOING TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TODAY?" Eibon finally got what the demon god went and started running away with the book of Eibon. He already had a wife. Had had a wife. She was already dead anyway.

* * *

**In Maka's apartment:**

Soul was trying to patch Maka up (the wounds from the explosion) and do something about her hair. Afro was a hard thing to get straight. Especially when boy Maka had short hair.

"It's alright Soul. I know I can't make it any longer." Maka said with her thumb up and a sparkle right next to her teeth. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it." Soul said leaving Maka sulk on the kitchen chair. He went over to the door and opened it. As a reward he got a foot onto his face.

"What the-?" Soul was trying to curse but Asura used Soul as the mat. The older one then walked over the younger boy and walked straight to Maka's room leaving Soul staring after him on the floor on his back.

´Who was that?´ Soul asked himself and then Maka appeared out of the kitchen. She was wearing a fake beard and sunglasses and holding a glass of milk.

"Don't worry matey. That's just my stand. She's a ghost so don't go touching her. You'll be cursed."

Soul was quiet. Blue lines were under his eyes as he stared Maka's attire. The innocent girl he was knew was now the outcast in the classroom that every student wouldn't approach. She had given up about her hair!

**In Maka's room after few hours:**

Maka had just come out from the bath. The shampoo had done some miracles about her hair. Now the only Afro parts it had were the two little Afros by both sides of her head making her look like some alien.

"If you wanna use the bath it's all yours." Maka said and realized that Asura was going through her books. She sniggered a little while she saw that the demon god was now wearing only the scarves. He really didn't like the dress. Receiving no answer from the demon god, Maka went over to her bed and collapsed onto it.

"Life sure is great...I saw many impossible things today." She smiled and started rolling on her bed. Asura however stamped his feet right onto Maka's side making a crack sound come from it.

"Oh don't be so happy yet. I have yet to punish for your actions today." the demon god said smiling and moved the feet making the one under squirm in pain. After that he let Maka go and went through the wall to arrive into the bathroom. Letting the scarves go free or go on top of her head Asura stepped into the tub full of warm water. Unfortunately he only had about thirty minutes of peace before Soul walked in. There was a small wall dividing the room into the little one that had the bath tub and the one that held toilet, sink and the washer.

"Man this day was exhausting! Damn Black Star and his god complex. Why do I have to deal with that?" He complained as girls usually do and opened the door leading to the bath side. There was a little steam coming from the tub. He walked into the tub and let the water surround him.

"aa...this feels good..." Soul said leaned back.

Well it certainly didn't feel good to the Kishin Asura who had to dive into the water to hide himself. And the fact that he could probably just hold his breath for five minutes didn't help at all.

* * *

**With Eibon:**

"So you're finally going to end this farce." Eibon said, relieved that the index had finally agreed the apology from him and the promise that he would beat the crap out of Noah.

"_Very well, outdeed indeed. I will free this city from Lust." _

The index mumbled something and then there was a bright glow and Shibusen went through another earthquake.

* * *

**In one specific bathroom...**

Soul was starting to feel like himself once again.

"Hey..." He raised his hand and looked the face that reflected from the water's surface. "I'M A GUY AGAIN! WOHOO!"

"GAH!" Asura said and the surface of the water broke.

"What-HUH!" Soul shouted when he realized that he was being glared by the _supposed to be dead _Kishin. "Wai-What-"

"I didn't want to see that..." Asura face palmed. He was referring to Soul's tail that suddenly appeared out of nowhere under the water.

On this day, right on this time, Soul Eater Evans, The cool dude, fainted.

Then there was another earthquake and Asura realized that his chest was growing again. The idiot who was drowning into the tub was also getting his womanly figures back.

And Eibon cursed because the index decided to not free anything before Noah was in front of it on his knees saying he was sorry.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

AND I'M GONNA GET A NEW COMPUTER! A COMPUTER THAT CAN ACTUALLY SHOW ME ALL THE PLUG-INS AND ADVERTISIMENTS! WOHOO!

Wait for the next chappy!

-and if I've said anything about that the annoying guys wouldn't be able to touch reality objects, or physical objects...FORGET IT! YES THEY CAN!


	8. Too long title but has to do with HP

If you read fanfictions like crazy from just one category you realize soon enough that it's boring and switch to another category that has a bad habit of being Harry Potter.

Justice had decided to descend upon earth again and everything was back to normal. Maka slightly wondered if her neighbors had thought she had gone mad when Asura burned all the things Shinigami had bought for him, in a bonfire. And her roof appeared to a good place to create one. The firemen will probably never figure how and who had managed to do a bonfire on top of a roof.

"So I heard you're British." Maka asked while trying her new outfit that she had bought from Ebay. Leather and bondage really was her thing after all...

"How the fuck did you get the idea that I'm British?" The demon god asked while trying to come with a plan to destroy the world AND get rid of the wings and halo. "I mean don't I almost scream a monk."

"No. I mean that you're pretty dumb, you like to drink tea, your war strategies fail at the same pace Napoleon squirmed on his home's floor after getting arsenic poisoning."

"Napoleon was French and he didn't die from poison."

"What do you mean? It's written right here in this book!" She asked holding a big history book in front of Asura's face. "How can books be ever wrong? Stop destroying my reason to live"

"Nope. He definitely died from exploding."

"You mean he exploded?"

"I was there when it happened!"

"You know that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Before the two could start the melee that would probably be at the stake of the world's peace, a bullet came through the window, obviously it went right through the wall behind Maka. And it was just few inches away from her head too.

"HOLY **** AND ****** GOD!" Maka fell to the floor and dropped the leash she was just going to make the innocent demon god try on.

"I am not going to become the victim of your sick S/M fetish." he stated calmly and burned the leash with a little blast from Vajra. "There. Dignity saved."

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT JUST NOW?I ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Maka said hysterically and got up and then opened the window to see anyone suspicious. "Serious...Why would anyone want to kill me?"

"Oh trust me there are plenty of people out there also counting the pedophiles and rapists." He answered calmly while trying to decide whenever to take over the whole America (north one because it seems that the south one is getting royally ignored by the world whatever happens. Seriously. There's only one America and that's north one. The south one can be called, Land of the Coffee beans.)

"You're so pessimistic. I'll just ignore the fact that there's a hole in my wall and get something to eat. But first I have to take these off..." Maka pointed her clothes.´Wouldn't want Soul to know about my secret passion...´

"Don't worry he'll never know And I think he was kidnapped by the blue haired boy about an hour ago."

´Yes Now I can walk in my house without restrictions!´ Maka thought merrily but didn't show any signs of it on her face. In fact she stormed out from the door straight to the kitchen. Those burgers should still be in the fridge...

**Meanwhile with the albino and Black Star:**

"No, Black Star. UFOs do not exist." Soul said bluntly as he was staring the blue haired assassins back.

"It's the only, believable explanation why my house has been separated into west side and east side!" Black Star said as he watched Tsubaki with anxiety. She looked kinda pissed off.

"No, Black Star. It's a natural phenomenon that indicates the fact that you have managed to piss off Tsubaki which should be hell of an impossible task."

**In Soul & Maka's apartment:**

"For the last time I'm no British!" Asura shouted while trying to drink the orange juice, well force it down his throat actually.

"Yeah. Definitely. Otherwise you should be carving for these fish and chips. Mmmh, they smell so good. I can almost taste the stodginess from then." Maka held the plate full of traditional British food in front of the scowling demon god's face. "Still don't want any?"

"Get the hell out of my house." was the nasty comeback.

"Not your house. My house. Bad Asura, Bad boy." Maka frowned and started eating the food on the plate. Apparently Soul had eaten the burgers in the fridge and Blair had eaten all the fish food and someone had eaten the rest of the food. Hmm. Gotta put safety locks on that electric device.

"Then I'll get out. I don't think I can take your presence any longer." He said stood up. After a good melee, Maka had finally talked the walking time bomb into trying normal clothes. Of course they were nothing expensive. More likely just pulled out from the garbage bin. A white shirt that covered the arms but and had few tears on its front. It looked like made from cotton and the textile was sheer. The pants Blair had gotten from one of her customers. They resembled Asura's old ones remarkably.

"Does this mean I have to worship you until I can order you to not leave?"

"Try it."

"Hell no."

In the midst of the conversation, Maka realized that she should go do some shopping. School would start tomorrow anyway and she would be free to get missions.

X

Ignoring the sudden change in scenery, a blue haired ninja was thinking the difference between a cream puff and a peanut puff. Couples had, especially boy-boy ones had weird names to call each other with. Especially in supermarket it was becoming a public nuisance.

"I want ACTION!"

"and I want you to be quiet." Tsubaki said and came holding Kid.

"For some reason I have been captured." Kid stated as he was trying to be as still as a rock could be. Black Star however ruined everything by screaming into his ear.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY CREAM PUFF?" and then his ears bled. Unfortunately the duo of doom was walking around in that same supermarket, in the same section, and had heard everything.

"Hey guys. Do you know someone named Noah? I think he just stole my purse when we dumped into each other." Maka asked trying to drag the unwilling demon along who was wearing glasses and had, whoop de fucking do, eyebrows painted right at their rightful place.

"For some reason I feel extremely familiar with you but because I'm a naive bastard who's also ignorant, I'll just blindly accept it that you're just another nerd. And no I haven't seen your purse Maka." Tsubaki answered.

"AHAHAHAHAAA! That's my minion for you! They'll attack you tonight. Beware for they have-"

"I have already defeated your lousy minions you fool." Asura said while Maka tried to shut him up. Honestly it was a bad habit for him to say what he had done.

_Convenient flashback..._

"Who confesses that has just killed the Easter bunny behind my door!" Soul shouted. He was fooled by Asura's magnificent costume © Maka Albarn.

"It wasn't me. I have alibi. I was trying to drag innocent dead humans' bodies out of my room that time." Maka answered. Another bad habit of Asura

_Flashback within a flashback..._

Maka Albarn was frustrated. "Stop dragging them into my room! Now it smells like this was the scene of some bloody murder!" She shouted to the man, taking souls away from the priests' bodies.

"I can't help it. It's a rather bad and new habit for me to drag them here. You know I really can't eat them out there on the streets." Asura answered, offering Maka one of his troubled expressions. He must have touched something wrong since the human he was handling exploded.

"Eww. Their brains have scattered around and so did their internal organs. That'll take forever to take off!" Maka shouted angrily.

They had a fight about that.

_End of the flashback within a flashback thus returning to the original flashback:_

"Who would even kill him. He's a nice guy. He always gives me two eggs." Soul said. Obviously there would be another Easter bunny coming next year but it was different! Soul had a special relationship with this! It was a like the relationship mushrooms had with trees! What was it called again...

"It was me you foolish mortal. How dare you say he didn't deserve it." Asura said with a pure apathetic expression.

"You know, you strangely represent someone I knew long time ago but I can't put my tongue on it. Someone blue..."

That resorted in a fight too.

_End of convenient flashback._

"What? How could you do it! They were the best of the best I could recruit!" Kid shouted bitterly. No he couldn't surpass the damn battery charger not even talking about his father. Wait! Didn't his father lose to this walking...thing?

"If best of the best, in your category is few extra you running around, which highly confused me, then you must be kidding. And by the way I'm just a normal person. Nothing like a murderer."

Maka's palm hit her face. This was a disaster!

"Who are you?" Black Star asked. HE clearly didn't see through the facade. Not that Tsubaki did neither.

"Let me show you the horrors of my real self. And I am a completely normal person." Asura said and put a finger onto the ninja's forehead. The picture of a man he knew with a halo and angel wigs was disturbing to the extreme.

"Well taking it to the account that you tried to kill me many times over again I suppose this time you have good intentions." Black Star said quite apathetically.

"Yes. l'll screw you up for good."

Ignoring Asura's nasty reply Maka shot a comment back. "Hey you think I would let him live with me if I wasn't sure that he would behave? Are you doubting me?"

"I kill people, cause fires to spread and am the main reason for climate change." Asura said and removed the glasses

"Shut up." Maka said.

**In the apartment...**

After wandering around, after of course loosing the others from their track, Maka was opening the calendar she held in her hands. She was just about to hang it to the wall, when something dropped out from it.

"What is with this shit?" Maka asked as she eyed the piece of paper in front of her. Asura came when he heard the curse. Oh the youngsters these days had no manners. After eying the paper a bit he answered.

"That my dear landlady, is the method he used to bind his soul and seal me into this god forsaken place for 800 years. You see even the crappiest of grave robbers, not even speaking about Jews, would be able to find me or interpret that piece of paper." Asura answered and corrected his glasses.

"For the love of crap couldn't he make something a little more intimidating or hide this thing if he didn't want it to be discovered in the sale section, In a frigging supermarket?"

"He must have lost it. That's the only logical explanation left. Now give it to me." He held his hand out to take the paper from Maka who nicely moved it to her other hand.

"Tell me one good reason."

"I'm going to destroy him with that insignificant looking paper!"

"How? You aren't even Jewish? Not even a grave robber? What can you do with this?"

"I am kinda how you spell it, an asshole."

"That explains a lot and yet so little. Here. You can have it." Maka handed the paper to the man who immediately started reading. After a while he suddenly got the brilliant idea to run away to somewhere. Hopefully he would do what he said he would. Damn the Shinigami and his Disney accent.

**In Death room:**

"Eibon this is emergency!" Azusa shouted from behind the great device of great wisdom.

"What is it shotgun woman?" Eibon asked turning around. Azusa looked horrified.

"You..You're actually drinking _that?"_ she asked with stuttering. Eibon was drinking the hell coffee. that not even the bravest of warriors would.

"Don't tell me that's the emergency?" the warlord asked while tried to pry off Shinigami. Damn the guy was persistent.

"No! We have two, highest degree of danger in here!" Azusa shouted and she turned to face Stein. Seriously. Wasn't Eibon's existence supposed to be a great mystery and secret?

"It seems like the plot has been found!"

"What!" Eibon shouted angrily "The plot! But that's insane! This wasn't supposed to have a plot!"

"Well, apparently Maka found the plot. AND IT WAS IN HER CALENDER!"

"What kind of a joke is this! Seriously! You should keep the plot in your cloak!" Eibon said to Shinigami.

"It wasn't me Grimoire! Believe me! It was the devil that's been pushing the buttons and fighting with what we're supposed to say!" Shinigami shouted.

"THE FOURTH WALL HAS JUST BROKEN!" Azusa said as the computers blew off.

The life would become living hell from now on...

* * *

I, by no means hate Jews. I have nothing against them. They just seem to pop up when they wish in my historical books so I'm using them as Hitler did. I'm not Hitler. Actually I've never been Germany but I still don't like the place. Maybe it's because our Germany teacher is kind of a Nazi. I think I like Jews more than Germany.

REVIEWS! Review!


End file.
